Life on Earth and McKinley High Chapter Sixteen
by Quiteshy
Summary: The state of Grace. Brittany and Santana interview their favorite alien. This chapter is told from Brittany's perspective.


Chapter 16

I opened the door to find Grace sitting on her lounge. She watched me carefully as I closed the door and sat quietly in the chair provided for me. I tried avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"Brittany, my family has noticed that your scent changes and heart races whenever you're near me. It is not safe for you to fear me. Is there anything I can do to help?" said Grace.

"It's your eyes, I can't look at you this way," I said.

"Is it the colour? Do you want me to change back to human blue?" asked Grace.

"No, I want you to be yourself. I want you to feel comfortable in your own home," I said.

"Thank you, Brittany. You are very thoughtful. Tell me, did you have a similar experience when you met my mother?" asked Grace.

"Yes, at first. Her eyes were evil too," I said.

"I know how to help you now. Please place your hands in mine and look into my eyes," said Grace.

I did as Grace asked. I looked into her eyes which slowly changed from an evil yellow to a much softer look. I felt relaxed now. It was a nice feeling.

"That was amazing, what did you do?" I asked.

"Quadran women can adjust the intensity of their eyes through the phasing process. I just realised that I needed to show you a softer look. It is an easy fix, though not a natural one," explained Grace.

Grace continued to hold my hands. Her touch was silky though very firm. I liked her touch. It was honest. It was Grace.

"Brittany, I envy you," said Grace.

"Thank, you. Though I am not sure why you would envy me. I'm nothing special," I replied.

"No, that's not true. I have travelled the universe and have met some of the most vicious women you could imagine. I'm pleased to say that I have never met a more loving, caring, creature than you," said Grace.

"I think you are being unfair on yourself. On Earth, you are a different person. Even though you have been trained not to kill humans, you still wanted to be trained," I said.

"Thank you, Brittany. You are very kind. Glenda was impressed with how John was protected today. However, the danger isn't over. Iris is still a threat to….."

Grace stopped in mid-sentence. She looked at her bedroom door and angrily greeted our visitor.

"Come in, Santana," requested Grace.

"How did you know it was me? I tried to be quiet?" said Santana.

"Do you really have to ask? I detected your scent and heard your heart beat as you climbed the stairs," explained Grace.

"I wanted to check on Brittany, she was really worried about what happened this afternoon," said Santana.

"I am not sure what you mean. Brittany told me she had trouble looking at my panther eyes. We have since resolved the problem," said Grace.

"Santana is referring to your fight with Iris. You were angry with me when I told you to stop fighting," said Brittany.

"Oh that! I was angry at my mother for ordering me to stop the fight. She wanted to talk to Iris before I went too far. You were right to tell me to stop. Yes, I remember glaring at you and apologise for upsetting you," explained Grace.

"Thank you. I accept your apology. I'd rather forget the whole thing," said Brittany.

"Well, I'd rather not. Grace, tell us what you know about Iris. I need to know more about her," insisted Santana.

"Okay, you'd better make yourself comfortable," said Grace as she patted the seat next to her.

Santana sat on the edge of the lounge.

"Santana, you will need to sit closer. I want to hold your hand," requested Grace.

Santana look at me for reassurance. I gave my nod of approval.

Grace waited for Santana to sit closer before telling her story. Santana looked comfortable and smiled at me. I knew she loved Grace's touch.

"Iris and I have known each other since child hood. We were friends and fought together in the Army," said Grace.

"So what happened to your friendship?" asked Brittany.

"When John was born everything changed. Barbara, Alice and I, were required to protect him around the clock. Iris resented the attention I was paying to John and with the assistance of some of her friends, arranged for his abduction. Mom, my sisters and I, rescued him and proceeded to rip the throats out of his abductors. There was blood everywhere. Iris saw what had happening and hid during the fight. When we found Iris she pleaded for mercy. Mom agreed to spare her life so long as she never went near John again. Since that day we have become bitter enemies," explained Grace.

"Were you surprised that Iris' life was spared?" asked Santana.

"Yes, at first. Mom explained that Iris was well connected and feared John would be attacked again if she was killed. There have been many abduction attempts since. We suspect Iris is behind the attacks though can't prove anything," said Grace.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Santana.

"Yes, I've had male and female partners on Quadra," replied Grace.

"Do you find Earth women attractive?" asked Santana.

"Yes, I do," replied Grace.

"Okay, then why haven't you done anything about it?" asked Santana.

"John won't allow me to pursue a human relationship," said Grace.

"I don't think that's fair! Barbara and Quinn are in love. You should be entitled to find love too," said Brittany.

"Brittany, you are very sweet though there is something you should know. Mom, Barbara, Iris and I are predators," explained Grace.

"Does that mean your predatory nature extends to romance?" asked Brittany.

"Exactly, Quadran women are sexually aggressive. We act instinctively and have no regards for human relationships. We are not nice people and take what we want. When we arrived on Earth, John took Barbara and myself aside and warned us to leave the humans alone," explained Grace.

"You said that Iris was a predator. Should Santana and I be worried?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Iris is the worst kind," warned Grace.

I noticed that Grace had stopped holding hands with Santana. Instead, she wrapped her arm around her to hold her close. Grace noted my reaction and nodded her head. Santana was enjoyed the attention and may not have known she had just been captured.

"Do you miss home?" asked Santana.

"I miss my father. We are very close", replied Grace.

"Tell me about him. He sounds like a wonderful man," asked Santana.

"My father's name is Zane. He is a scientist by profession and encouraged me to study chemistry at school. I enjoy watching him work in his laboratory. I would often phase and rub my body against his legs. We would smile and stroke my back. I was his vicious princess", said Grace.

"Is John like his father?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, John is just like Dad," replied Grace.

"When will John be coming home?" asked Santana.

"Well, well, is a certain human female missing my brother?" teased Grace.

"Yes, I am. When John is away, your sisters turn into a pack psychotic bitches. You are always fighting and growling. Brittany and I love you dearly though wish you would tone it down," said Santana.

"Yes, we do you like to fight. We miss John too and will calm down when he returns home," replied Grace.

"Can I ask you for a favour?" enquired Brittany.

"Name it", replied Grace.

"Would you phase and sleep between Santana and I tonight?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, that is okay. All I ask is that you are careful not to roll over on my tail. I don't sleep and may need to get up and stretch my legs" said Grace.

"If you don't sleep at night what do you do?" enquired Santana.

"My sisters and I usually go hunting or watch John sleep. Sometimes, John will wake up to a room full of panthers," said Grace.

What happened next was strange. Santana was about to ask another question though was silenced when Grace gripped the back of her neck.

"Grace, what did you do?" I asked.

"That was a sleep inducement massage. Don't worry, your Latina lovely is resting peacefully and will be awoken when dinner is served," said Grace.

Grace carefully picked up Santana and placed her on the bed.

"I needed to speak to you privately. There is something you should know. Santana is in danger. Iris thinks Santana is my girlfriend. She may seek revenge by abducting her," warned Grace.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"You need to make sure that Santana is not left alone. If Iris confronts Santana and yourself, ask her to state her business. If she passes a remark about Santana, just tell her to leave your girlfriend alone." said Grace.

"Okay, I can do that, I said.

"That's my human! John will be home soon and Mom wants me to prepare dinner. Do you know how to cook?" asked Grace.

"I can make fondue for two," I replied.

"Hmmm…I think I can I can improve on that, follow me," said Grace.

 _To be continued…._


End file.
